


Kids at Play

by seperis



Series: Vix Te Agnovi [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys doing homework.  And so forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids at Play

**Author's Note:**

> The sexathon continues. Thanks to the lovely, all-wise Spike who did the beta. References to season one, Rogue and Shimmer.

There was a lot to be said for serious physical injury. His parents had hung around Clark like he was made of glass and likely to shatter at the slightest provocation, his favorite dinner was on the table before he even had time to deploy his most effective pleading look, and murmurs about being allowed to drive the truck to school soon were overheard and hoarded away for later thought.

Okay, that probably wouldn't happen, but it was nice to think that they were at least considering it.

Then there was Lex, who in his subtle and less than obvious way was more or less hovering. That was pretty damn cool, too.

Lex had been watching him like that for almost an hour, ever since sundown, as if Clark would disappear if he looked away, or like Lex was trying to mark out the injuries hidden beneath Clark's clothes through force of sheer will. Much attention all around that Clark wasn't going to point out, since he was pretty sure Lex was entirely unaware of what he was doing and wanted to keep that tightly-focused attention for a little longer.

"Just some bruising," he'd said when Lex had come up the stairs, two at a time and emerging into the loft with an expression that was that Lex-specific variant of honest-to-God worry. His mother had looked a bizarre combination of amused and concerned, murmuring a few words of greeting to Lex and departing with commendable haste, leaving them alone. 

So. Here they were, about two feet apart in body and growing farther by the second in mind, since Lex was keeping a very tight lid on whatever he was thinking and Clark was wondering if a crowbar would be necessary to get some sort of conversation. It seemed enough for Lex to just watch him--the entire talking thing was, apparently, superfluous.

"You okay?" Clark asked from the middle of the couch, and Lex finally sat down, giving him another fast once-over that took his breath, before Lex sighed a little, leaning into the corner with something that distantly approached relaxation.

Lex, who did not even like the _*theory*_ of losing control, was taking the entire mind-bending thing not so well, even if he was internalizing like it was an Olympic sport and he was trying for a gold medal. And maybe it was really good luck that Kyle had taken care of the problem, because if Lex had finally snapped out of it and gotten to the guy himself....

"I'm fine, Clark. The question is, how are you?"

Little shiver, and Lex's hand brushed his shoulder. Luckily, nowhere painful--he'd winced the first time and Lex had pulled so far back into himself he might as well have been in Antarctica for a while there.

"You're not okay," Lex stated, and Clark shook his head, trying to smile without looking as goofy as he felt. So hopelessly idiotic, to sit here and bask a little in all that concern, that attention. 

"I'm fine. Just sore and tired mostly. Sorry--about your car." And he was--Lex loved his cars and seemed to have a hard time keeping them around Smallville.

Lex pulled back instantly, eyes narrowing.

"You mean the one I tried to blow up with you in it? Yes, that's been uppermost in my mind as well." Sharp, and Clark wondered if everyone had this problem with their--what the hell was the word anyway? But anyway--Lex was Lex, which meant there were probably about a dozen or so things lurking just below the surface that he wasn't ever going to actually say but just think, and it was Clark's highly unenviable task to figure them out and answer them without really answering them at all.

__

\--"You call yourself my friend?"--

"Hey." Took a chance and reached the short expanse of couch between them--Lex caught his hand mid-air, a natural athlete's reflexes that made him just a little faster than Clark always expected from normal people. Brushed a finger over his knuckles, unobtrusively checking for damage there, too. "It's not--I know you didn't mean it."

"Mmm. I'm sure such salutary thoughts were going through your head when I was doing my best to kill you," Lex answered flatly.

"You'd never hurt me."

__

\--"You think I don't see how everyone looks at me, how your parents look at me, how *you* look at me?"--

Which brought up some seriously uncomfortable questions. Lex's voice in his head was pretty powerful stuff--the stripped down, inner Lex getting some airtime in real life instead of wherever Lex stored him during normal days. One of the things Lex didn't ever say, just thought, and God, Clark wished he'd told Lex never to let the bastard touch him, ever. It would have been far more comfortable to know less.

__

\--"You fuck me while you're lying to me? That's not friendship."--

It wasn't true, most of it--not about the people of Smallville or Clark's parents, he was almost sure, but there was nothing, no defense to that one thing that was lingering in his mind. Because he'd angsted over telling Chloe and Pete, but they'd been friends forever. He and Lex were--something else. More than just friends, at any rate. Really a lot more than just friends. He knew Lex had trust issues--very much like his own, if he was being honest about it. Exhibit A being Victoria, who Lex trusted exactly as far as he could see her and not an inch farther but had still--or was still--sleeping with her.

Life shouldn't be this complex at his age. Where was that wonderful teenage whining about football and curfew extensions? Stupid things that were dealable and usual and gave him a pretty thorough guided tour through being normal. His life always made him take not just the less-well-traveled path, but actually cut a damned _*new*_ one and it was only luck that he hadn't seriously run into disaster yet.

And disaster, come to think of it, was awfully relative.

It wasn't deliberate--he just found himself leaning a little against Lex's shoulder and instantly, Lex touched him. Soft brush through his hair and little sharp breath let out in a really interesting combination of exasperation--probably with himself--and relief, letting Clark just relax, and Lex was warm, even through layers of coat and clothing. Clark leaned his head against Lex's shoulder and shut his eyes for a few minutes. Being petted, which was just wonderful and he didn't want to admit how much he liked it--Lex was the least casual person in the world and even less touchy, outside sex.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Warm breath against his temple, and Clark nodded absently, wondering if he could curl up a little closer. Where were Mom and Dad anyway?

"You can check if you like," Clark murmured, and got a low laugh that was all kinds of relieving.

"Here and now?"

Light, almost inconsequential brushes against the back of his neck, achingly slow, like Lex was taking an inventory of skin texture by inches. Firm pressure beneath the collar of his shirt, drawing circles, and Clark drew in a sharp breath.

"You know--no time like the present and all that," Clark answered a little breathlessly, and got a soft laugh and warm brush of lips on his skin. Electric. Turning his head up, and Lex obligingly leaned down a little farther. Warm mouth, slightly metallic taste that took a moment to recognize before Clark jerked back, sitting up.

"You--" He'd thrown Lex--hard. Shit, forgot all about that. Probably his conscience acting in self-defense or something, since while he had endless reservoirs of guilt to draw on, even it needed a break from time to time. Clark reached out and turned Lex's face up, studying it. "You--"

"Don't look like that."

"I hit you, you know," Clark answered. Light shading of lavender around his mouth, maybe a cut lip. "Are--God, is this normal anywhere? Checking out the injuries after?"

"Smallville," Lex answered tranquilly, little smile tugging at his mouth. "Sprained wrist and some bruising on my back--I've gotten worse during a rough polo match." Lex extended his right hand like an invitation, and Clark peeled the glove back, seeing the bandage around his wrist. "See? Don't worry."

"God." Little flashback to Lex's state after Earle, after Jeff had finished playing psycho-matchmaker. Damn. Couldn't help lightly running his fingers over the strained wrist. This was his, though--every bruise right now, and not the recreational-kind, but the attack-kind. Damn.

"I heal very fast," Lex said softly, and Clark jerked his gaze up. "It's not important. Next time I try to kill you, you can be more careful trying to stop me."

Clark couldn't quite help smiling at that, and the blue eyes were friendly and a lot less guarded now, head tilted in obvious invitation that he wanted to take, right--

"Clark?"

He didn't actually _*see*_ Lex move. One second on the couch, the next standing only a few feet away, and Clark was a little dazed, half-turning to see Chloe just as she emerged into the loft. Coming to an uncomfortable stop at the head of the stairs when she saw Lex, then her mouth setting in a determined line and coming in.

"Hey," she said uncomfortably, and her gaze flickered to Lex briefly. "I--heard. Are you okay?"

Clark stood up, nodding.

"I'll see you later, Clark," Lex said easily, hands in his pockets when Clark turned around. "Be more careful near homicidal CEOs of major pesticide companies, would you?"

"Funny, Lex." 

"I've been told it's endearing." Little smirk, and Lex was off down the stairs at his usual rapid pace, leaving Clark to stare after him for a few moments, a little bemused. Chloe's touch on his arm brought him back to reality, and he smiled, pulling her over to the sofa and sitting down.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, and Clark thought about it for a few moments--his parents knew, of course, but he wasn't exactly too sure what the gossip grapevine would be saying around now. Though Lex's car's unfortunate demise was pretty much public knowledge, bizarre car accidents in Smallville were pretty common things. Happened every day, even.

"He was stopped," Clark answered, shrugging. "Kyle's gone off to see the world, and life is back to normal." More or less, and Clark flickered a glance outside, saw with a little grin his mother walking Lex to his car. Always a mom, apparently--he knew she was getting very close to sending him dinner these days, what with his staff problems and Lex being one of those people who could and would forget to eat when they were too busy. A lot like Dad, and heh, he should point that out to Dad one day just to see the expression on his face.

Point it out to Lex, double bonus of ultra-fun shock. It was good to have goals.

"I--wanted to apologize," Chloe said, and Clark jerked his gaze up. A delicate red flush to her skin and the clear eyes were fixed somewhere around his right ear. "For--you know."

"For what?" Clark asked, utterly mystified, and something skated across Chloe's face that was on the edge of frustration. A few seconds of confusion, then she fixed her gaze on the far wall briefly, before meeting his eyes.

"For--you know, whatever I did when Kyle was--doing his thing."

"Doing his--" Kyle, doing his thing, proving--oh. _*Right*_. Got it. "Chloe, that's okay. I mean--you were under the influence of--whatever they do." Clark busied himself rebuttoning his sleeve. "Don't worry about it."

Chloe was looking at him again--same unreadable expression he sometimes caught on Lex's face, the one he thought he _*should*_ be able to figure out without help but never had. Pulling a leg up, Chloe looked down for a few long, uncomfortable seconds, before a little shrug and she got to her feet. Not very Chloe, this--he'd really expected to be given the third-degree in her usual merciless style, but--well, that wasn't happening at all.

"All right. I gotta run. If you're okay...?"

"I'm fine," Clark answered, still frowning. "Chloe, what--"

"Don't forget the geology trip this week," she said as she took the first step, and Clark blinked. "You know, look for rocks in the great outdoors, wear waterproof boots, remember to turn in your permission slip?" 

Oh. That. Got it. Clark nodded quickly and waved as Chloe disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

Lex was in the kitchen when Clark made deliveries the next afternoon. Looking a little suspiciously at a small metal pot on the stove and glancing down at the open book beside him. First blush said cooking, but then, awhile back, he'd caught Lex distilling some complex substance from a seemingly random selection of detergents and cleaning products, and the crystalline purple residue had been stuck to tape with infinite care and made highly interesting explosions on impact outside.

Lex got bored _*really*_ easy. 

"Hey," he said, careful not to slam the door--the purple stuff reacted to vibrations and loud noises. Lex gave him a quick smile, but his eyes were back down almost immediately. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking, apparently, though it's debatable at this point." Turning the burner off, Lex stepped back and regarded the pot for a few long minutes, as if he expected it to crawl away if he wasn't watching. The strange scent of burning--beef?--and backed-up sewer wasn't exactly encouraging either way. "Looks like take-out tonight."

"You're becoming awfully popular with the restaurants around here," Clark said, setting the crate carefully on the floor. No reason to take chances. "And you're going to have one of the largest compost piles in the state, since you haven't stopped ordering vegetables. My mom's getting worried. She was muttering things about making me bring you dinner every night if you lose any more weight."

"Your mother is a beacon of inspiration." Lex shook his head and leaned against the counter, smirking. "And I'm not losing weight."

"What's the last thing you ate that actually showed up in one of the four appropriate food groups? And potato chips between meetings don't count."

"Touche," Lex murmured. "There goes your invitation to dinner, by the way."

Clark smiled sunnily.

"I'm having fried chicken tonight. Mashed potatoes. Squash. Real food." Lex's eyes narrowed slightly and Clark pushed the crate out of the way and sat on the edge of the counter. He'd seen Victoria being driven away a few hours ago, right out of Smallville. With any luck, she wouldn't be here at all for the night. "And you're having--" Clark leaned enough to look in the pot, thick with some sort of brownish sludge that vaguely resembled drying paint. That seemed to move. Clark sucked in a breath and wished he hadn't. He'd be dreaming about this for days. "Never mind--I don't want to know."

"Remember that gratitude thing for saving my life?" Lex asked.

"Mmm?"

"You're losing points by the second."

Clark grinned and pushed off the counter, taking the pot off the stove and turning on the tap to let the thing inside hopefully drown and never bother Smallville again, unless of course it came back as a mutant sludge, which was about on-par with life these days. 

"Where's Victoria?" Keep it casual, oh so not terribly interested. This was just incredibly teen girl, but on the other hand, easiest way to get information was to ask. It wasn't like he could x-ray for answers to this one.

"Her father just arrived in Metropolis. She's setting up a meeting between us." And if Clark started trying to read obscure meanings into everything Lex said, he'd be twisting himself into knots within a few seconds.

"Oh." Casual. "When will she be back?"

"Very likely won't be," Lex answered and Clark turned off the tap, pouring out the pot and it was mostly clean, it looked like. And he was focusing on this to avoid anything so terribly conspicuous as grinning like an idiot.

"You know you're going to starve with no one here to remind you to eat," Clark said, and did that sound like a very abrupt change of subject? Probably. Very, very probably.

"And points dropping again." Very amused, though Clark wasn't sure by what.

"I'll make it up to you."

"You come into my kitchen, mock my cooking, gloat over your mother's cooking, and you think you can make that up, farmboy?" The voice came from closer behind him and Clark felt the little hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"I was going to cook for you if you asked nicely," Clark answered, watching the remaining water twirl muddy-dark down the drain. 

"You can cook?" Lex sounded _*really*_ surprised. Heh.

"Before I could walk, nearly. Mom was really active in making sure I was well-rounded. You know, so she got a day off once a week or so from kitchen duty." Clark didn't move, enjoying the electrical feel of the moment--Lex, close enough now to touch if he so much as breathed. If he leaned back just a little--

Achingly slow trail of fingers down his back, and Clark shut his eyes, sucking in a breath. Another when the trail ended at the edge of his jeans, pulling up the edge of his shirt and sliding underneath. Bucking a little helplessly against the cabinet and Lex chuckled, hands on his bare waist. Skimming his ribs like he was trying to memorize where the bones were.

"So when is your curfew again?" Lex's voice was low in his ear and Clark tried to remember anything that wasn't Lex just a small cushion of highly unnecessary air away.

"Umm..." Clark tried to think. "Ten on school nights." Long fingers slid over his stomach, the lightest pressure of fingernails, and Clark closed his hands on the edge of the sink. "I--need to tell my parents. And homework...."

"You talk to your homework?" Little lick to the back of his neck and homework was far, far less important than anything that was going on in here.

"You said your humor's supposed to be endearing?" Two fingers were dipping inside the front of his jeans, just teasing, just like stroking that--God--he could just--and-- "Really, really--not."

"Too bad. I was going to offer tutoring and pizza." Another slow, thoughtful lick, and Clark tilted his head down and gave up. Open mouth kiss against the edge of his shoulder that sent chills up his spine.

"I could--live with that."

"Then run along." And--all gone. Hands, mouth, Lex--Clark turned around, trying not to look too obviously aroused, knowing it was a failure with Lex's single dropped glance to the front of his jeans. He should be embarrassed. He really didn't care.

"You're evil."

"Future in criminal masterminding of senseless bank robberies." Bright smile, sharp and very, very tempting. "Don't ever forget it."

* * *

"Hmm. Proving a triangle." 

Somehow, it had to defeat the purpose of math when you were doing it with someone like Lex, who was like a living invitation to debauchery or something. He made triangles suggestive, which had to say something very, very disturbing about Clark's state of mind right now.

"What?" Clark looked down at his book, then at the empty box of pizza just beyond Lex's back. Damn. Mental note--order two next time. Lex had a pencil and a smear of tomato sauce on his mouth, staring at the paper as if it was filled with all the mysteries of science.

"No, just--geometry was a _*long*_ time ago." Lex sketched something down, rolling onto his stomach. "Hmm."

The usually formal den was pretty inviting right now, and it was quite easy to forget the unfortunate images of Victoria on that couch awhile back. Easy mid-level lights, sprawl on the floor. Looking less than perfectly elegant, and relaxed and rather chatty, for Lex anyway. Writing on the paper for a second, then shaking his head and pushing it over.

"There. Use this as a model."

Clark looked down and studied the diagram and Lex's neat print below.

"There are more letters than numbers," he remarked, picking it up.

"One day I'll show you linear algebra," Lex answered, moving onto his back. "I don't remember a lot of numbers in that either." Lex folded his hands behind his head, looking a little wistful. 

"You miss college? I mean, with the hiatus and all?" Lex blinked, looking up at him with unmistakable surprise and Clark wondered if he was flushing. "Read it off the LuthorCorp website."

"Ah. Yes." Thoughtful again. "It was interesting. More--challenging."

"Than Smallville." Not exactly a question.

Lex smiled, slow and quiet.

"Smallville's a challenge." Lex reached over for the water bottle just beyond the edge of Clark's notebook. "There are worse places I could have gone. Iowa. North Dakota. The Arctic Circle."

"The _*Arctic Circle*_?" 

"No, I'm not sure what's there either, but LuthorCorp has something." Lex grinned at the wall before taking a drink. "Not on my top ten list. Or bottom ten list, for that matter."

"Would have been a challenge, though," Clark answered, putting the geometry aside with the last finished problem. "You know, snowstorms and ice and no sun."

"There's challenge and then there's that. You can't even get the internet up there. I know. I asked."

Clark saw the point, and glanced at the stack of books around them, sighing a little at the sight of the math homework they'd finished first. It looked very good. His teacher was going to be very suspicious.

"You're good at this," Clark said, gesturing vaguely around the circle of books.

"I like math."

"Sort of necessary in the hard sciences, I guess. Speaking of which--" Clark reached over and dropped his chemistry book between them. "Balancing equations. Last thing."

"Baby chem. I could do this in my sleep." Smug now. Clark thought about spitballs and wondered if Lex would notice if he carefully began shredding a piece of paper. "What are you having trouble with?"

"Not paying attention in class."

Lex grinned.

"Been there, done that." Rolling easily onto his side, Lex flicked over the notebook and read the worksheet carefully. "These aren't too bad."

Clark lowered himself down on his elbows and picked up the pencil, looking at the spread of chemical formulas like some sort of incomprehensible foreign language.

"Think of it like fractions, if that helps. You're just trying to get everything to equal out. Here--" Lex took the pencil and sketched down the first problem. "It's simple once you understand the theory. Start here."

Strangely enough, it did go faster with Lex walking him through it, despite the fact that Clark was ultra-aware of the warmth of Lex's leg just beside him, the tilt of his head, and he caught himself staring at Lex's mouth for an inordinate amount of time during the glucose bonus question. Tucking the paper away, Clark gave the clock a look, then flicked his notebook closed and leaned the few inches between them. Brushed a quick kiss over Lex's mouth when he wasn't paying attention. The taste of tomato sauce, and Lex tensed in an entirely good way. Then the notebook somehow disappeared, possibly due to some Smallville mutation of school supplies, and Clark was on his back on the rug.

Lex grinned down at him, bracing himself on both elbows and tilting his head a little.

"Science turns you on? I had no idea." Slow, thoughtful kiss, like there were days to do it, and Clark reached up, sliding a hand around the back of Lex's head, enjoying the feel of skin, silky and warm. Pulling Lex down with his fingers against the small of his back, pulling up the edge of his shirt as much as he could and running his palm over it. Wondered if there was any bruising he needed to worry about touching, but Lex seemed okay so far. He'd just be careful. "Remind me to take you to my lab one day." Against his throat, and Lex nipped the skin lightly, making Clark arch and Lex groan. "Soon."

"You have--a lab?" Sucking bite on his collar and Clark breathed out, staring up at the dark ceiling. "Here?"

"Mmm. It'll be finished soon--been distracted."

"All those--near death experiences--take up valuable--time," Clark answered slowly, as Lex began unbuttoning his shirt. Pushing the t-shirt beneath up, and slick heat, Lex's tongue, doing incredibly interesting things. Licking over one nipple and Clark sucked in a breath, the ache tightening in his cock, becoming the focus of all his attention. Couldn't help but arch a little into Lex.

Sucking bite and Clark groaned, digging his fingers into the rug. 

"God, Lex--"

"...up on one of the lab tables." Murmured against his skin, pushing the shirt farther up. "Black surface, very smooth. Stretch you out on top--"

Oh _*God*_ \--

"...bend you over it, Lex," Clark heard himself whisper, wondering if he would leave holes in the rug and really not caring much. The images were too much. All that pale skin on solid black, naked, and Clark heard Lex suck in a breath, biting hard enough to probably draw blood in a normal person, before lifting his head. Upright in a single liquid movement, straddling Clark and staring down.

Blue eyes so hot that Clark's breath caught.

"You want to fuck me, Clark?"

He needed to _*ask*_ that? Couldn't help bucking a little and Lex closed his eyes, breathing out sharply before smiling, slow and pleased. 

"Lex..." Pushed up again and Lex braced a hand beside his head, leaning so close he could feel Lex's breath against his face.

"Answer the question." Impossibly slow lick under his ear, sliding into it, thrusting inside. Clark shuddered, grabbing for Lex, any part he could touch--beneath his shirt, catching his mouth and rolling him onto his back fast and easy, Lex, spread out under him and moving up against him, socked heel digging into the back of his thigh. Nothing even close to technique left here--Clark pushed the smooth material of Lex's shirt out of his way, and Lex, in some act of contortionism got it up and off. Clark jerked his own over his head and it was bare skin on bare skin, solid heat. Like the best thing _*ever*_. Lex's wonderful skin and wonderful body, and Clark ground down, watching Lex's head go back, eyes closing again. "Fuck--"

"Yes," Clark said, and Lex opened his eyes. "God, Lex, yes, I--" Choked and buried his mouth against Lex's throat, sucking the smooth skin, taste memorized and it made him even harder. Thrust down a few time, unable to help it. He might not last long enough to do anything at this rate.

Fingers were buried in his hair, pulling, and Clark forced himself from the addiction of Lex's skin, licking his lips.

"When you ask like that--" Lex breathed out, staring up at him as if he was--well, something really great. Something entirely different than what Clark saw in the mirror when he looked, and one day, he had to ask Lex about that. What he saw. "Get up. We'll need a few things."

Oh. Yes. Right. Clark nodded, trying to think of what was required. Getting up. That worked. Except he'd be away from Lex's skin, not good at all. Sat up and pulled Lex up, unable to help leaning close and kissing him again. Slick, soft mouth, kissing Lex was always different, every time. Could just lose himself in this and forget everything in the world. Everything except--Lex, under him, getting inside--

Groaned a little and Lex pulled back. Mouth a little swollen, hand on his jaw keeping him back.

"Okay." Breathed and reached down, cupping him briefly through his jeans with a little smirk. _*Not*_ helping the control issues and Clark gritted his teeth together. "Come on."

Somehow, he found his feet, pulling Lex up with him, keeping the contact between them. So hot. Like every fantasy he'd ever had, all rolled into one. Lex, whose long fingers slid through his, pulling him through the darkened doorway of his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him, moving back to the bed. Sitting down to strip his socks, then looking up at him with raw hunger and amusement both.

"Clothes, Clark."

Right. Clothes. Superfluous in the extreme. Clark got the jeans off, pulling his boxers with them, glad he'd lost his shoes early on. And socks, because nudity and socks were just silly. Knowing he was stalking Lex to the bed, and Lex was just staring at him with that look again. Got his hands over Lex's and jerking down the zipper, hoping he didn't rip anything and Lex leaned back, letting him do it, and all that smooth skin he just wanted to touch forever. Down slick legs and bending a little, licking the head of his cock to get the taste and Lex groaned something that didn't even seem to be a word.

"Clark--" Soft, that low, rough voice that made him shudder and grab for his cock. "Okay. In the--drawer. Right. Get--" Lex arched a little and pushed back, breathing hard. Grinning, too. "Go ahead. Hurry."

Clark crawled up on the bed, sinking a little into the mattress, trying to get his mind clear. Right. Lube. Condom. Lex, spread out like some sort of offering, and it was easier just to pull the drawer out and on the bed, get what he wanted that way. 

"How--" Clark stopped, lube and condoms on the bed, pushing the drawer onto the floor--he could clean up later. Lex laughed, low and so _*dark*_ , and Clark looked over, breathing out sharply. 

"Come here."

Easy to slide on top of him, all that wonderful skin against his, kiss him hard and _*take*_ his mouth, grind down a little that didn't do anything but increase the pressure. Lex, hard against his stomach and muttering things into his mouth, gasping and pushing up against him and it was an effort to push back, kneeling between the spread legs and staring down. Wanting to do everything, all of it. Right now.

Remember what Lex had done. Slick fingers, and he bent down, licking Lex's cock and Lex tensed again--as close as he was, good, good. Sucked a little and slid a finger to that silky skin just behind his balls, rubbing and Lex was twisting under him. 

"Yes--God, yes, Clark. Good." All right. Breathing this conscious effort now, sliding a finger around the hole and then pushing. Slowly, and God, the feel. Hot and tight around him, how the hell-- "Remember--how I did it."

"Lex--" Breathed out and pushed more, up to the second knuckle and twisting, trying to find--there it was, Lex made a noise Clark had never heard _*anyone*_ make before. Clark sucked a little harder, taking a little more. 

"Should have known--" Lex murmured, and his _*voice*_. "Okay. Another--fuck, Clark--"

"Yeah," Clark whispered, working a second finger in, pushing up, trying to stretch it, wondering how much he had to do. "You're just--Lex, you look--. So sexy." And he was saying other things, but couldn't pay any attention at all, not with his cock aching and that tight heat around him, stretching more. "Tell me--when you--"

"Yeah. Yes." Lex breathed out, eyes narrow and tension in every muscle. "Now. You can--."

Clark sucked in a breath--control, control, he could do this, didn't want to hurt Lex. Found the condom with a swipe of his hand, trying to be careful with the foil and ripping slowly because he'd tear the damn thing apart otherwise. Getting it on was an exercise in coordination that he wasn't sure he was even capable of, but somehow, it was on, and he pulled Lex's legs up, lining himself up. Breathed out and Lex's hand touched his face. Soft and gentle and staring at him again, and Clark began to push.

Easy, so easy, slow and careful and Lex grabbed for the blanket, eyes closing, arching. Had to be careful with Lex. Very careful. Pulled back a little and thrust again, more and God, so tight and so hot. Like _*nothing*_ he'd expected, at all. Again, and it was--amazing. Deeper, inside Lex, his Lex, the one that moved like that for him, that said his name like that, the one he could lose himself in and it scared him and it excited him and he was _*all*_ the way in.

"Lex--" And rational thought was with his math homework in the den. Nowhere near here.

Clark held himself still and tense when Lex shuddered, hands braced on either side of Lex's shoulders, forcing himself not to move. Waited though every instinct was screaming to move and his cock throbbed and this was going to be so embarrassing, no time at all, he could come just from _*this*_.

Lex touched him again, over his lips, eyes opening and they were filled with so much. Leaned down to kiss and lick that open mouth, then pulled out, thrusting back in, feeling Lex rock up to take it.

A blur of heat--Lex, saying his name and twisting under him, steady rocking into him and Clark was carefully and thoroughly losing his mind in the best way. Sweat breaking out across Lex's chest that he licked and Lex's cock against his stomach, Lex jerking himself off under him and he stared into the blue eyes and couldn't have looked away for anything. 

Tension and heat and he let everything go. Yelled something, could be anything at all and he didn't care, not with the rush of heat that started at the base of his spine, Lex's heel hard against the small of his back, Lex's free hand in his hair and kissing him as if he was drowning and Clark was air. 

The rush that was a shock, hitting him so hard he couldn't see, couldn't breathe, wasn't even sure he could stay conscious. Lex, shuddering underneath him, hot splash against his stomach that ended everything in a hot flash of pure pleasure. Electrifying every nerve and Clark yelled, knew he did, didn't care as he came so hard he felt it all over his body, down the soles of his feet, his face, and seconds of senseless, instinctive rocking before he had to collapse.

Long seconds when breathing was something he could barely even think of, Lex's skin warm and wet against his mouth. Mouthing it and then remembering he was _*heavy*_. But Lex's arms around him locked when he tried to move.

"Just--wait." Low almost-purr, and Clark relaxed, getting an elbow down so he wouldn't suffocate the man under him. Fingers trailing down his back, drawing lines in the sweat and he shivered, wishing he could burrow inside Lex and just stay there forever.

Finally, he found the strength to pull away, discarding the condom in the can Lex thoughtfully left by the bed and rolled back over, wanting skin against his. Lex was breathing as if he'd been running a marathon.

"Lex?"

Soft sound, like a sigh, then Lex laughed a little. 

"Why do I let you ever leave?" Fingers trailing through his hair, slow and addictive. Petting. Loved it. Almost the best part. Lex in touchy-feely mode was so damn _*rare*_.

"Underaged and the law."

"Yes, there's that, but a good reason."

Clark grinned, mouthing a little of the skin within reach. Just so good to lick, to touch, Lex was a total sensory experience. 

"I don't know." At this point, he really couldn't think of one. "Get bored with me?"

"Heh. You couldn't bore me if you tried." Lex rolled on his side, and Clark grinned into the clear blue eyes.

"I could tell you how to care for a herd of cows."

Lex's eyes closed, smile curling up the corners of his mouth. Had to kiss it, just for a second.

"Sadly, I think I'd find that hot." Lex shook his head ruefully and pushed himself up on an elbow. Looking down at Clark with--a lot of stuff there. Heat and friendly and--maybe something else. More. Clark wasn't sure, couldn't ask, but curled closer, trying to get maximum skin contact. Wondered a little if it bothered Lex, but he didn't pull away, simply shifting enough for Clark to be comfortable and relaxing into the bed bonelessly. 

"How much longer do you have?" Lex asked--in _*that*_ voice. Clark shivered at the sound of it. Wondered where a clock was, and Lex seemed to read his mind, reaching over him and onto the bedside table. Finding his watch by touch and bring it back, giving the face a glance. "Another hour or so. Hmm." Little, wicked smile, and Clark felt himself getting hard again, just from that. "I know. Tell me a story."

"A story?" Clark lifted himself up, but Lex was grinning again, so open. Just for him.

"What you want to do with me in my lab." Clark sucked in a breath and oh _*God*_.... Lex rolled on his back, looking up into the ceiling. "Anytime you're ready, Kent."

Clark licked his lips and the images were back. Lex on that table, maybe just like this. Just like this. Maybe with his driving gloves on, and it was a kink and he'd live with it happily. Lowered himself down and Lex kissed him, hard and hot and slow. 

Only an hour. Dammit. Not long enough. It never was. Not with Lex.

The End


End file.
